


Wing Cuddles.

by ladylaura



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, M/M, Traditional Media, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylaura/pseuds/ladylaura
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin.Gift for prosey for the TOG Discord Secret Santa.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 19
Collections: Secret Santa Fics





	Wing Cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trioelegiaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trioelegiaque/gifts).




End file.
